


Sleepless

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: He's broken and wondering why it fell apart—and why it had to be even in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. It's my first Charlie/Tonks! Though it's kinda sad… :( Read, review, and enjoy!

_"Well it's about time_

_It's beginning to hurt_

_time you made up your mind_

_just what is it all worth"_

— _Depeche Mode, "Useless"_

* * *

Tonight, I drink to

my _o w n_ health

I should've known we wouldn't

**work**

Best mates at school

Something else towards the end

Now

we're going separate paths

& I

Can't. Let.

**GO.**

Merlin, two jokers with the same

Careless attitude

In reality,

we _both_ should've seen

it from the beginning

The grins

The charisma

Looks

(I still glance up _now_ ,

thinking I'll see your smirk)

But we're too

**a l i k e**

We think in the same ways

We get angry at the same things

(each other)

We agree so much that

we start to disagree just for the _hell_ of it

That's not

a life

It's just horrid

We're…just narcissists

Honestly, Dorie, we're in love with

ourselves

not _each other_

Everything's the

_**same** _

for us

We aren't just alike or similar

We're _**not**_

two halves of a whole

I'm you, you're me…

I hope you find a good guy some day

Me? I'll chase after an _okay_ life after this

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I used more Depeche Mode for another freeverse… But DM is sooo good! They're great for inspiration! And they're just good to listen to, as well. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2016 note: 6 yrs later and still the only Charlie/Tonks I've written to date…ah, well. I like exploring things in freeverse that I don't really feel like exploring in drabbles or oneshots…


End file.
